marve universe 1313 one upon time
by alexrusso89
Summary: kicking off the next phase of the marvel universe 1313 series and the first long story is once upon a time written by Stephanie Nicole warlick


This was written my a close friend i know her as stephanie nicole warlick and this is another stroy in the marvel universe 1313 series

Once upon a time there was a girl who was going to save a world that she didn't know much about. The girl's name was Skylar Mackenzie White but when she was adopted she took on the last name Lightning she doesn't even know who her family was. Skylar is a special girl but she doesn't know it yet and she also has a gift that she has no idea on. When Skylar was born she was born to Snow White and Prince Charming and when she was born the Evil Queen had created a curse and Snow and Charming decided to send Sky away because they wanted to protect her. When Skylar was 8 years old her adopted parents were killed in a battle in the town. Skylar goes by Lightning because it was the last name she remembers and the town she lives in is a small country town and it is done like a normal town. Sky's adopted parents names were David and Jocelyn Lightning and they had adopted Skylar when she was just a baby. Jocelyn and David raised Sky as a Lightning and she also had abilities that she don't know about but she will soon find out. Skylar knows she is different then the Lightnings and she knows there is something special about here but she is not sure what it is. Skylar was sent to a world called Storybrooke Maine to escape a curse that was sent to keep the characters from knowing who they are. On Skylar's 28th birthday she runs into someone she thinks is a character from her storybooks and she sees herself in the woman and it is Snow White. Skylar and Snow White decide to talk now and get to know each other and Snow decides to help Skylar. Skylar pulls out the book now and it starts to change as she plays out the story.

On the next page if the book an image started to form I stared as colours began to show and the image began to take shape I stared in awe as it showed me standing outside a diner with another woman who was this woman ? And how do I know her?

I stare at the book now and see the picture change wondering how this ties in with me and my life. I stare at the woman now and she seems familiar to me but I am not sure now.

I sigh it's my 28th birthday twenty years ago my parents died i stare down at a book they gave me its Time to open it i open it inside the cover happy birthday sweetie my parents had written i shed a tear i turn the page theirs a picture of the three of us it suddenly changes to a dark night with me standing at their graves i look at the next page it's blank then suddenly a image starts to form.

I see more of the images forming wondering why this is happening to me and I keep wondering if this has to do with me and who I am. As I look at the book and read it I have a feeling it has to do with me. Meanwhile in New York Professor X was tracking a mutant using Cerebro and he locked on a girl so he figured that she was one of them so he set up a team to go after her when he felt the time was right. Back in Maine I am walking around now and I get attacked and end up using an ability I didn't know I had the power of Telekinesis and I start to run now back to my house as I try to figure out what had just happened. Meanwhile Charles told the team to go get me so they can help me learn what I need to learn and the team consisted of Wolverine, Emma Frost, Havok and Rogue. Back in Maine Skylar kept seeing a woman named Mary and she felt like she knew her but wasn't sure how and as Skylar was on the run she was being chased by MRDs and she wondered why until she got to thinking about the ability telekinesis she had used. The MRDs were catching up to her fast and with their weapons drawn they surrounded her. "I didn't do anything I swear" I said looking at all the weapons drawn and pointed at me.

"hey bub" a voice said suddenly i look up as a short hairy man dressed in yellow long pants with blue clas marks lept off the roof three metalic claws stuck out from each hand the mrd opened fire on him but it didnt seem to phase him suddenly a red beam of energy struck the mrd's knocking them all down a man with short brown hair and a woman with long blonde hair came running upto me " we have to go" the man says "who are you i ask?" " a friend sent us he's looking forward to meeting you" the man says grabbing my wrist and pulling me with them , where were we going?

I awoke a little later sitting in an office a bald man in a wheelchair was sitting infront of me " my name is Charles xavier" the man says i look at him " do you know why your here?" he asks "thos guys the m.r.d.? " i say charles nods "your gifted my dear" he says i nod " i cant remember how i used my powers" i say "now I'm gonna take you back to the first time you used your powers " Charles says. i nod he puts his left middle and pointer fingers to the side of his head i suddenly feel our minds link "do not be afraid " he says inside my head as the flashback starts. I'm walking through an alley to get home the alley runs behind a bar "hey good looking " a drunk man says i keep walking suddenly I'm grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall he then throws me to ground pinning me there he rips my shirt pulling it apart before trying to take my pants off " this won't hurt" the man says i scream suddenly the man is sent flying into the wall behind him his head made a thud.


End file.
